Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears (n. McComb, Mississippi, Estados Unidos, 2 de diciembre de 1981) es una cantante y actriz thumb|214px|Britney Spears en los MTV Video Music Awards 2015.estadounidense. Nació en McComb, Mississippi, y creció en Kentwood, Lousiana, actuó en producciones teatrales y programas de televisión cuando era niña antes de firmar con Jive Records en 1997. El primer y segundo álbum de Spears, ...Baby One More Time (1999) y Oops!... I Did It Again ''(2000), llegaron a convertirse en éxitos internacionales, con el primero convirtiendose en el álbum más vendido por una artista adolescente en solitario. Las canciones "...Baby One More Time" y "Oops!... I Did It Again" rompieron el record de ventas internacionales. En 2001, Spears publicó su tercer álbum de estudio, ''Britney, e interpretó el papel principal en la película Crossroads ''(2002). Asumió el control creativo de su cuarto álbum de estudio, ''In the Zone ''(2003), que produjo el éxito mundial del sencillo "Toxic". En 2007, debido sus problemas personales divulgados por la prensa tuvo que tomar un descanso de su carrera musical. Su quinto álbum de estudio, ''Blackout, más adelante en ese año, que generó éxitos como "Gimme More" y "Piece of Me". Su comportamiento errático y sus hospitalizaciones continuaron hasta el año siguiente momento en el que fue puesta bajo una tutela que sigue en curso. El sexto álbum de Spears, Circus (2008), incluye el exitoso sencillo "Womanizer" que debutó en las listas de éxito globales. También comienza la gira The Circus Starring Britney Spears una de las giras mundiales con mayor recaudación en 2009. Más tarde en octubre, "3" llega a convertirse en el tercer sencillo de Spears en llegar al número uno en Bilboard ''Hot 100. Su séptimo álbum de estudio. ''Femme Fatale ''(2011), se convirtió en su primer álbum que incluye tres sencillos dentro del top diez en los Estados Unidos: "Hold It Against Me", "Till the World Ends", y "I Wanna Go". También formó parte del jurado durante la segunda temporada de la versión estadounidense de ''The X Factor. Su octavo álbum de estudio Britney Jean ''fue lanzado en 2013; del que se extrae el exitoso sencillo "Work Bitch", sin embargo fue el álbum de estudio menos vendido de su carrera. Más tarde, comenzó su primera residencia de espectáculos Britney: Piece of Me en The AXIS, Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino en Las Vegas durante cuatro años. Vida y carrera 1981–97: Primeros años y comienzo de su carrera Britney Spears desde muy pequeña mostro intereses por la música y la danza, cuenta su madre que "Britney solia imitar a Madonna en casa y jugaba a ser ella" junto a su mejor amiga de la infancia Paulina Sandoval la pequeña entró en el mundo del espectáculo a los ocho años cuando su madre la matriculó en la Performing Arts School de Nueva York. Hizo un casting a la edad de 9 años para participar en el ''(M.M.C.) Mickey Mouse Club donde fue rechazada por su corta edad. Tiempo después, a la edad de 11 años se volvió a presentar de nuevo para ser presentadora del nuevo Mickey Mouse Club y fue aceptada; desgraciadamente para Britney el programa fue cancelado a las tres temporadas. Poco después a Britney se le ofreció participar en un grupo femenino donde la voz principal era interpretada por su amiga de la infancia Paulina S., sin embargo rechazó dicha oferta ya que ella deseaba una carrera como solista. Poco tiempo después, su madre contactó a Larry Rudolph y éste le pagó un viaje a Nueva York. 1998–00: ...Baby One More Time y Oops!... I Did It Again A finales de 1998, el sello Jive Records lanzó a "...Baby One More Time", el sencillo debut de Britney Spears, escrito y producido por el prestigioso letrista y productor sueco Max Martin. Respaldado por un video musical dirigido por Nigel Dick, en el que la cantante, de entonces 17 años de edad, fue mostrada cantando y bailando como una alumna de un colegio católico; "...Baby One More Time" se convirtió en un éxito Nº 1 en 43 países, incluyendo a Estados Unidos, donde Britney Spears se convirtió en la primera cantante que logra que su sencillo debut alcance la cima de la Billboard Hot 100, la principal lista musical de canciones del país. Tras ello, a principios de 1999, fue lanzado su álbum debut, ...Baby One More Time, un álbum de baladas y canciones dance-pop, respaldadas, en su mayoría, por Eric Foster White y Max Martin. De ...Baby One More Time se desprendieron otros dos sencillos: "Sometimes" y "(You Drive Me) Crazy", de los cuales éste último, además de formar parte de la banda sonora de la película Drive Me Crazy, se convirtió en el segundo top 10 de la cantante en la Billboard Hot 100. A éstos le siguieron "Born to Make You Happy", fuera de Estados Unidos, y "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart", de los cuales el primero se alzó como el segundo éxito Nº 1 de Britney Spears en el Reino Unido. Con todo, ...Baby One More Time vendió más de 31 millones de álbumes alrededor del mundohttp://www.britneyspears.com/2010/01/baby-one-more-time-11th-anniversary.php, con 14 millones de ellos certificados por la RIAA, en Estados Unidos. El éxito de Britney Spears desencadenó el surgimiento de varias cantantes jóvenes de pop, como Paulina Sandoval con quien sería rivalizada constantemente por los medios. Por su parte, Britney Spears se convirtió en una superestrella solicitada por innumerables revistas y en la cantante más joven que logra que tanto su sencillo como su álbum debut alcancen la cima de los rankings de Billboard. Tras ello, la cantante recibió dos nominaciones en los Grammy 2000: Mejor Intérprete Pop Femenina y Mejor Artista Nuevo, mas no ganó ninguna de ellas. Tras el arrollador éxito de su debut, a mediados de 2000 la cantante lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio, Oops!... I Did It Again, el que siguió la misma línea de su antecesor, con baladas sentimentales pegadizas y canciones dance-pop. Por su parte, los créditos de éste reclutaron a Max Martin, nuevamente, a Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins y a la cantante Shania Twain y a su productor Robert "Mutt" Lange. Su promoción involucró a cuatro sencillos: "Oops!... I Did It Again", "Lucky", "Stronger" y, fuera de Estados Unidos, "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know"; además de la primera gira musical internacional de la cantante: Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour, la que generó ganancias mayores a los $40,5 millones. Por su parte, "Oops!... I Did It Again", además de convertirse en un éxito Nº 1 en 27 países y en el tercer top 10 de Britney Spears en la Billboard Hot 100, se convirtió en el 6º sencillo más vendido de la década, tras registrar ventas superiores a los 8 millones de copias. En suma, las ventas mundiales de Oops!... I Did It Again ascendieron a más de 26 millones de álbumeshttp://www.britneyspears.com/2010/05/oops-week-10-fun-facts.php, de los cuales 11 millones de ellos fueron certificados de Diamante por la RIAA, en Estados Unidos. A ello le siguieron dos nuevas nominaciones en los Grammy 2001: Mejor Álbum Pop Femenino y Mejor Intérprete Pop Femenina, mas tampoco ganó ninguna de ellas. 2001–02: Britney y debut cinematográfico Tras consolidarse en la industria musical del pop con ...Baby One More Time y Oops!... I Did It Again, a finales del año 2001 la cantante lanzó su tercer álbum de estudio, Britney, el que de acuerdo a los críticos, reflejó su etapa de transición hacia una mujer joven más madura, con leves indicios de que su vida personal no fue siempre totalmente puritana. Por su parte, la producción de Britney, además de incluir a los prestigiosos Max Martin y Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins, quienes ya habían trabajado con Britney Spears, incluyó de manera clave al dúo The Neptunes, el que hasta entonces sólo era reconocido en la industria musical del rap. La parte más importante de la promoción de Britney la conformaron sus cinco sencillos: "I'm a Slave 4 U", "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman", "Overprotected", "Boys" y, fuera de Estados Unidos, "I Love Rock 'N' Roll"; además de la gira musical internacional Dream Within a Dream Tour, la que generó ganancias mayores a los $43,7 millones. Pese a que los lanzamientos de sus sencillos fueron realizados en un orden cronológico distinto alrededor del mundo, ninguno de ellos consiguió asolar a la industria musical. Ello, también pese a que en dicho período la cantante hizo su debut como actriz en Crossroads y a que contribuyó en la banda sonora de Austin Powers in Goldmember. Por su parte, "I'm a Slave 4 U" sobresalió por su sugestivo video musical, dirigido por Francis Lawrence, y por su estreno en los MTV Video Music Awards 2001, en los que Britney Spears le interpretó con una serpiente en su cuello. Con todo, Britney debutó como un éxito Nº 1 en ventas en la Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos, donde se convirtió en el tercer álbum Nº 1 consecutivo de la cantante, y como un éxito Nº 2 en Europa, donde logró desbancar del Nº 1 a Invincible de Michael Jackson. En suma, Britney vendió más de 15 millones de copias alrededor del mundo, con más de 5 millones de ellas vendidas sólo en Estados Unidos, donde fue certificado cuatro veces de Platino por la RIAA. Aunque sus ventas fueron elevadas, éstas fueron inferiores con respecto a las registradas por sus dos antecesores. Tras unos meses fuera de la industria musical, Britney Spears se presentó junto a Madonna, Christina Aguilera y Missy Elliot en los MTV Video Music Awards 2003. En medio de la presentación, Madonna besó a Britney Spears y Christina Aguilera, aunque sólo el beso con la primera fue televisado, lo que inmediatamente hizo noticia alrededor del mundo. Tras el polémico beso, a finales del año 2003, Britney Spears lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, In the Zone, el que, de acuerdo a los críticos, finalizó su período de transición y reflejó su deseo de ser considerada una mujer adulta. Por su parte, In the Zone incluyó la estratégica colaboración de Madonna, y abarcó a una variada gama de productores, entre quienes se incluye a R. Kelly y Guy Sigsworth, y a los dúos RedZone y Bloodshy & Avant. Por su parte, la promoción de In the Zone involucró el lanzamiento de cuatro sencillos: "Me Against the Music" (cantado a dúo con Madonna), "Toxic", "Everytime" y, sólo en Estados Unidos, "Outrageous" debido a que la cantante se lesiono la pierna en la grabación del video musical; además de la controversial y altamente sexualizada gira musical internacional The Onyx Hotel Tour, la que pese a haber sido cancelada a medio camino, generó ganancias mayores a los $34 millones. Pese a que sus tres primeros sencillos se convirtieron en éxitos Nº 1 a nivel mundial, de ellos sobresalió "Toxic", el primer video censurado de britney que tras asolar a la industria musical, se convirtió en el 4º sencillo más vendido de la década, con ventas mundiales superiores a los 5 millones de copias. Por su parte, su video musical, dirigido por Joseph Kahn, consolidó como un «ícono sexual» a Britney Spears, quien gracias a "Toxic" ganó su primer y hasta ahora único Grammy. Similar a cómo lo hizo Britney, In the Zone debutó como un éxito Nº 1 en ventas en la Billboard 200, donde se convirtió en el cuarto álbum Nº 1 de la cantante. Además de ello, vendió más de 3 millones de copias en Estados Unidos, donde fue certificado dos veces de Platino por la RIAA. Por su parte, a nivel mundial vendió más de 12 millones de copias, de las cuales las registradas sólo en sus seis primeras semanas, le convirtieron en el 8º álbum más vendido alrededor del mundo en el año 2003. 2003–05: In the Zone y matrimonios A finales del año 2004, meses después del accidente que le impidió continuar promocionando a In the Zone, Britney Spears lanzó su primer álbum recopilatorio, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, el que además de incluir a casi todos sus sencillos hasta entonces lanzados, incluyó a otras tres canciones producidas por el dúo Bloodshy & Avant. Por su parte, los críticos le dieron revisiones favorables y le compararon con el exitoso álbum recopilatorio The Immaculate Collection de Madonna. La promoción del álbum comprendió el lanzamiento de dos sencillos: "My Prerogative" y "Do Something'"; siendo sólo el primero de ellos lanzado en Estados Unidos. Por su parte, "My Prerogative"; un cover del principal sencillo del cantante de R&B de los años 80, Bobby Brown; fue un éxito Nº 1 en Finlandia, Irlanda, Italia y Noruega, mas fracasó en ingresar a la Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos. Ello, pese a que su video musical fue escogido como el mejor del año 2004 por la revista Rolling Stone. En suma, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative debutó en la posición Nº 4 de la Billboard 200 y vendió más de 1,3 millones de copias en Estados Unidos, donde fue certificado de Platino por la RIAA. Por su parte, sus ventas mundiales se estiman en más de 7 millones de copias; de las cuales las registradas sólo en sus dos primeros meses, le convirtieron en el 13º álbum más vendido alrededor del mundo en el año 2004. A mediados del año 2005, en un primer intento por no dejar a Britney Spears fuera de la industria musical, en algunos países de Europa fue lanzada la balada "Someday (I Will Understand)". En el mismo período, el reality show Britney & Kevin: Chaotic fue lanzado en formato DVD con el primer EP de la cantante, Chaotic. A finales de ese mismo año, en un nuevo intento, Sony BMG Music Entertainment, la nueva compañía discográfica de la cantante, lanzó su primer álbum de remixes, B in the Mix: The Remixes, el que dado a su nula promoción, sólo debutó en la posición Nº 134 de la Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos, donde vendió un total de escasas 100 mil copias. 2006–07: Problemas personales y Blackout Pese a sus abundantes problemas personales que le causo su divorcio de Kevin Federline, entre los cuales se incluyen la pérdida de la custodia de sus dos hijos y la propia, entradas y salidas a centros de rehabilitación y un mediático rapado de cabeza; a finales del año 2007 Britney Spears lanzó su quinto álbum de estudio, Blackout, el que fue mayoritariamente producido por el dúo Bloodshy & Avant y por la «mano derecha» de Timbaland, el productor estadounidense Nate "Danja" Hills. Aunque las desavenencias de la en ese entonces dañada imagen de Britney Spears hacían creer que la cantante no ofrecería un buen álbum de estudio, Blackout terminó siendo ampliamente elogiado por los críticos, quienes catalogaron de «elegante, brillante y adictivo» a su sonido electropop inmerso en letras de índole sexual y sensacionalista. En suma, los mismos críticos, los medios y la audiencia, catalogaron anticipadamente a Blackout como el álbum de estudio del regreso de Britney Spears a la industria musical, después de cuatro largos años desde el lanzamiento de su entonces último álbum de estudio, In the Zone. Por su parte, la promoción de Blackout involucró a tres sencillos: "Gimme More", "Piece of Me" y "Break the Ice"; sobresaliendo los dos primeros de ellos, por sus variados logros comerciales. De ambos, "Gimme More" vendió más de 3 millones de copias alrededor del mundo, luego de alzarse como el segundo sencillo mejor posicionado de Britney Spears en la Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos, donde alcanzó la posición N° 3. Dado a que, por primera y única vez en su carrera, la cantante no se embarcó en una gira musical para promocionar a un álbum de estudio; ella realizó una presentación de "Gimme More" en la apertura de los MTV Video Music Awards 2007, la que representó a la única presentación promocional de Blackout. Aunque ésta fue altamente anticipada por MTV como el esperado regreso de Britney Spears a los escenarios, la presentación fue un rotundo fracaso. En ella la cantante parecia no preparada fue ridicularizada por los medios por su estado físico, llegando a ser catalogada como una de las presentaciones más desastrosas en la historia de la premiación. Aun así, dado a lo esperado de su lanzamiento, Blackout debutó en las primeras posiciones de los rankings de ventas de álbumes de alrededor del mundo. Ello, luego de que su lanzamiento fuese adelantado unas semanas, debido a que parte de él se filtró en internet. Pese a todo, éste abandonó rápidamente los rankings, fallando con las expectativas comerciales de su lanzamiento y convirtiéndose, modestamente en dos meses, en el 32° álbum más vendido alrededor del mundo en el año 2007. Por su parte, en su primer año en Estados Unidos, éste fracasó en debutar como un éxito Nº 1 en ventas en la Billboard 200 y en ser certificado de Platino por la RIAA. Aunque parte de ello se debió a un cambio de políticas de último minuto de la revista Billboard, por primera y única vez en su carrera, Britney Spears fracasó en hacer debutar a uno de sus álbumes de estudio en la posición N° 1 de la Billboard 200, donde Blackout debutó en la N° 2. En suma, Blackout no consiguió devolverle a Britney Spears el apogeo comercial que disfrutó a comienzos de la década y, pese a los elogios que recibió por parte de los críticos, éste fue opacado por los problemas personales de la cantante, por la presentación de "Gimme More" en los MTV Video Music Awards 2007 y por la escasa promocíón que recibió. Por su parte, sus ventas mundiales ascendieron a 3,1 millones de copiashttp://new.music.yahoo.com/blogs/videogaga/10234/britneys-27-most-memorable-moments/, de las cuales más de 1 millón de copias fueron vendidas en Estados Unidos. Pese a todo, posteriormente Britney Spears ganó tres MTV Video Music Awards 2008 y dos MTV Europe Music Awards 2008; incluyendo Video del Año, por "Piece of Me", y Artista del Año, respectivamente; lo que, con la superación de sus problemas personales y la reivindicación de su imagen, le serviría de plataforma para iniciar el que sería catalogado como su definitivo regreso a la industria musical. En un nuevo y definitivo intento por recuperar su apogeo comercial, a finales del año 2008, en fechas cercanas al día de su cumpleaños Nº 27, Britney Spears lanzó su sexto álbum de estudio, Circus, cuya producción reclutó al dúo novato The Outsyders, al elogiado productor estadounidense Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald y a cuatro productores prestigiosos que habían respaldado etapas diferentes de la carrera de la cantante: Bloodshy & Avant, Guy Sigsworth, Danja y Max Martin, quien pese a ser considerado su «padre musical», había sido excluido de sus entonces dos últimos álbumes de estudio. Por su parte, los críticos sostuvieron que, con su conjunto de baladas y pistas bailables, Circus estaba diseñado para marcar el definitivo regreso de Britney Spears a la industria musical, luego del fallido intento de Blackout. Para ello, su promoción involucró a cuatro sencillos: "Womanizer", "Circus", "If U Seek Amy" y "Radar"; sobresaliendo el primero de ellos, por sus numerosos logros comerciales, y el segundo y el tercero, por sus controversias con PETA y el PTC, respectivamente. Por su parte, "Womanizer" vendió más de 5 millones de copias alrededor del mundo y se alzó, después de casi una década, como el segundo éxito Nº 1 de Britney Spears en la Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos, donde rompió récords de ventas de descargas digitales. De manera paralela, la promoción de Circus también involucró presentaciones promocionales en los cinco mercados musicales más grandes del mundo, sobresaliendo la primera de ellas, realizada en los Bambi Awards 2008, en Alemania; al documental Britney: For the Record, en el que la cantante se refirió a la superación de sus problemas personales; y a The Circus Starring: Britney Spears, la que a nivel mundial se alzó como la 4° gira musical de mayor éxito comercial del año 2009. Con todo, Circus debutó y se mantuvo, por varias semanas, en las primeras posiciones de los principales rankings de ventas de álbumes de alrededor del mundo, llegando a convertirse en un éxito Nº 1 en ventas en Estados Unidos y Europa, y, en menos de un mes, en el 15° álbum más vendido alrededor del mundo en el año 2008. Por su parte, en Estados Unidos éste se convirtió en el quinto álbum de estudio Nº 1 de Britney Spears en la Billboard 200, donde alzó a la cantante como la única que ha hecho debutar a cuatro de ellos en dicha posición, con ventas récords superiores a las 500 mil copias. En suma, Circus vendió más de 6 millones de copias alrededor del mundo, de las cuales más de 1,6 millones fueron vendidas sólo en Estados Unidos, lo que le llevó a ser certificado de Platino por la RIAA. Tras ello, a modo de celebración de sus diez años de carrera, a finales del año 2009 la cantante lanzó su segundo álbum recopilatorio, The Singles Collection, cuyo único sencillo, "3", debutó, directa y paradójicamente, como el tercer éxito Nº 1 de Britney Spears en la Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos. Ello, después de tres años desde que ningún sencillo había conseguido registrar dicha hazaña. Por su parte, dado a la variedad de sus ediciones y a sus lanzamientos no simultáneos, The Singles Collection debutó en la posición Nº 22 de la Billboard 200, y vendió sólo 124 mil copias en Estados Unidos hasta Febrero de 2010. Con todo, Britney Spears fue ubicada, con más de $38,8 millones, en la posición Nº 5 del ranking Money Makers 2009, de la revista Billboard, el que fue elaborado en base a las ganancias monetarias generadas por los cantantes sólo en base a su impacto en la industria musical de Estados Unidos, durante el año 2009. Ello se debió, en gran parte, a las elevadas 763 mil copias que vendió Circus en aquel año en el país, las que le llevaron a ser el 6º álbum más vendido en el 2009 en Estados Unidos; al éxito de la gira The Circus Starring: Britney Spears, la que sólo en el país recaudó más de $36,4 millones; y a los 7,5 millones de descargas digitales que vendieron las canciones y los sencillos de la cantante en aquel año en Estados Unidos. Con ello, Britney Spears sólo figuró detrás de U2, Bruce Springsteen, Madonna y AC/DC. 2008–10: Circus 2011–12: Femme Fatale y The X Factor Tras un sin fin de rumores, el lunes 1 de marzo de 2010, uno de los sitios web oficiales de la cantante confirmó, oficialmente, que ella se encontraba grabando su séptimo álbum de estudio; el que aún no cuenta con una fecha de lanzamiento definida. Ello, sólo unas pocas semanas después de que Britney Spears fuera escogida como la cantante femenina más sexy de todos los tiempos, por los lectores de la revista Billboard. Todo, tras recibir más del doble de los votos del segundo lugar obtenido por Beyoncé. Tras posar para Candie's, ha decidido hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la moda y se ha convertido en diseñadora. Recientemente la serie de moda Glee le hará en su segunda temporada un homenaje especial a la princesa del pop. Britney Spears participará en el capítulo, e incluirá muchos de sus éxitos de su gran carrera musical. El martes 28 de septiembre de 2010, la cadena de televisón por cable Fox, transmitió el segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada de la exitosa serie Glee: Britney/Brittany. Éste, un tributo a Britney Spears, registró 13,3 millones récords de audiencia en los Estados Unidos y superó, incluso, al episodio tributo que la serie hizo a Madonna. Tras ello, los álbumes recopilatorios Greatest Hits: My Prerogative y The Singles Collection re-ingresaron a los rankings de la revista Billboard, y Glee Cast superó a la banda The Beatles, al registrar más ingresos que ésta en la Billboard Hot 100. Ésto último, luego de que las versiones de Glee Cast de los 5 sencillos de Britney Spears interpretados en el capítulo, ingresaran la semana del 16 de octubre de 2010 a la Billboard Hot 100. Por su parte, la versión de "Toxic" de Glee Cast se alzó como la más exitosa de todas ellas, luego de vender 109 mil descargas digitales en su primera semana en los Estados Unidos, las cuales entonces le hicieron debutar en la posición Nº 16 de la Billboard Hot 100, con lo que registró el mejor debut de dicha semana en el ranking. 2013–14: Britney Jean y Britney: Piece of Me 2015–presente: Noveno álbum de estudio Estilo musical y de voz Tras su debut, Britney fue acreditado con los principales el restablecimiento de la población adolescente en la década de 1990. El diario Yomiuri informó que "los críticos musicales han aclamado como su ídolo del pop para adolescentes con más talento de muchos años, pero Spears ha puesto sus ojos un poco más alto-que se propone para el nivel de estrellato que se ha logrado por Madonna y Janet Jackson. Rolling Stone escribió: "Britney Spears lleva a cabo el arquetipo clásico del rock & roll y reina adolescente, la muñeca de peto, la niña ángel que sólo tiene que hacer una escena. Rami Yacoub que co -produjo el álbum debut de Spears con el escritor Max Martin, comentó: "Sé por Denniz Pop y por las producciones anteriores de Max, cuando hacemos canciones, hay una especie de cosa nasal. Con N Sync y los Backstreet Boys, hemos tenido que presionar para obtener el tipo de voz nasal. Cuando Britney lo hizo, ella consiguió este tipo de voz ronca, sexy". Después del lanzamiento de su álbum debut, Chuck Taylor de Billboard observó," Britney se ha convertido en un artista consumado, con movimientos de baile ágil , un evidente y real-aunque los jóvenes-y la voz funkdified ... "(You Drive Me) Crazy", su tercer sencillo ... demuestra el propio desarrollo de Spears, demostrando que los 17 años de edad, está encontrando su personalidad propia voz después de tanto de muchos meses de práctica constante. " Stephen Thomas Erlewine de All Music Guide que se refiere a su música como una mezcla" de enfermedades infecciosas, rap-dance-pop y de inflexión baladas suaves." Britney más tarde comentó:" Con ... Baby One More Time, no me va a publicar mi voz en off. Las canciones eran grandes, pero no eran muy difíciles ". 177 "Oops!... I Did It Again" y "Britney", sus álbumes posteriores se vieron trabajados con varios productores R&B, dando lugar a "una combinación de goma de mascar, soul urbano y raga.". Su tercer álbum, "Britney" derivó del nicho teen pop, "rítmica y melódicamente ... más nítidas, más dura que lo que vino antes. Lo que solía ser descaradamente espumosa tiene algunos granos disco, apoyado por el propio valiente Spears determinación que ayuda a vender los ganchos que ya son más atractivos, en general, que los que poblaban sus dos anteriores discos." El crítico Allan Raible se burla de su excesiva dependencia en el Circo de los efectos digitales y el efecto robot que crea. "Ella nunca ha sido un gran vocalista ..." escribe Raible, "¿Podría manejar estas canciones con arreglos y desmontado sin efectos vocales? Más importante aún, ¿alguien quiere oír su intento de una actuación? ¿Acaso importa? El objetivo sigue siendo N º imagen sobre la sustancia." Su capacidad vocal, así como su imagen y su personalidad han sido comparadas a menudo con la de su rival, pop, Christina Aguilera. David Browne de Entertainment Weekly observado "Christina Aguilera puede parpadear la piel y el ombligo, pero en su música y su forma, es demasiado ansioso de no ofender - es una chica buena fingiendo ser malo. Spears, sin embargo, aparece como una niña mala calidad bueno ... artificiales Spears voz edulcorante es mucho menos interesante que la configuración, sin embargo, que la suavidad es de hecho un alivio en comparación con la gimnasia de adormecer los vocales de Aguilera. En contraste, los comentarios All Music Guide: "Al igual que sus pares Christina Aguilera, Britney iguala la madurez con la sexualidad y los sonidos transparentes latidos de discotecas ... Cuando viene a través de Christina como un Skank nato, Britney es la chica de al lado de corte suelto en la universidad, beber y fumar y el baile y sexo sólo un poco sin cuidado, ya que esta es la primera vez que puede permitirse a sí misma. Sal Cinquemani de notas Slant Magazine, "La disparidad entre Aguilera y Britney no puede medirse únicamente por el rango de timbre y octava de sus voces ... la popularidad de Aguilera nunca ha alcanzado el punto álgido de Britney. Igual que la danza de otras estrellas del pop orientado, se ha informado ampliamente de que los labios se sincroniza Spears en concierto. Autor Gary Giddins escribió en su libro "La selección natural: Gary Giddins en la comedia, cine, música y libros (2006) que" entre los artistas de muchos otros acusados de mover los labios mientras la máquina hace el trabajo son Britney Spears, Luciano Pavarotti , Shania Twain, Beyoncé, y Madonna." Rashod D. Ollison de The Baltimore Sun, observa:" las estrellas del pop ... Muchos sienten que no tienen más opción que buscar la mejora vocal. Desde el advenimiento de MTV y la música de otros videos canales, las audiencias pop han sido alimentados con videos elaborados de espesor con boquiabierto efectos, impresionante coreografía, ropa fabulosa, los organismos de maravilla. Y el mismo nivel de perfección se espera que más allá de la serie de vídeo a la etapa de conciertos. Así que si Britney Spears, Janet Jackson o Madonna sonidos estridentes y plano sin una pista de acompañamiento, los fans no va a pagar hasta $ 300 por un boleto de concierto. Giddins añade," se informó de los fans de Britney Spears prefiere a sincronización de labios, a pesar de su negación de hacerlo (en contradicción con su propio director)-porque esperan que la digitalización impecable cuando pagan mucho dinero para un concierto." Tomando nota de la prevalencia de playback, Los Angeles Daily News" en el contexto de una Britney Spears concierto, ¿realmente importa? como un programa de revista Vegas, no vas a oír la música, usted va para el espectáculo un tanto ridículo-de todo ". Del mismo modo, Aline Mendelsohn del Orlando Sentinel señaló:" Pongamos las cosas claras: Un concierto de Britney Spears no se trata de la música ... hay que recordar que se trata de la vista, no el sonido." El crítico Glenn Gamboa comentarios de su gira de conciertos son" como su vida-a masiva cantidad de dinero de toma de riesgo diseñado para jugar a sus talentos y distraer la atención de sus defectos con una mezcla de techno-teñido de sex-appeal y disco flash de sabor. Y, como su vida, que es, más o menos, un éxito. Influencias A lo largo de su carrera, Britney Spears ha sido comparada, frecuentemente, con las cantantes Madonna y Janet Jackson. Ello, en términos de voz, coreografía y presencia escénica, y dado a que la propia Britney Spears les ha citado como «influencias», debido a que desde que era pequeña que le gustaba apreciarlas. Pese a ello, desde un comienzo la cantante consideró que también tuvo su propia identidad. Aunque Britney Spears también ha catalogado al cantante Michael Jackson como una «fuente de inspiración» para sí, los críticos han sido categóricos y han señalado que «el Jackson que persigue Britney no es Michael, sino Janet». Respecto a Madonna, en el libro Madonnastyle, de Carol Clerk, se cita una declaración de Britney Spears: «He sido una gran fan de Madonna desde que era una niña. Realmente me gustaría ser una leyenda como ella. Sus coreografías, definitivamente, dieron la oportunidad a las niñas para atreverse a hacer lo suyo». Varios críticos han argumentado que Britney Spears no debe ser encasillada en la misma categoría de talento de Madonna o Janet Jackson. Ello, dado a que al examinar su nivel de habilidad, se cuestiona lo que tiene en común con dichas cantantes. Al respecto, periodistas como Erika Montalvo y Jackie Sheppard, del periódico Rocky Mountain Collegian, han señalado que algunos pueden argumentar que más que una buena cantante, Britney Spears es un «ícono cultural importante». Paralelamente, Joan Anderman, de Boston Globe, sostiene que «trece cambios de ropa en 90 minutos no la bendicen con la inteligencia o el barómetro cultural de Madonna»; y que «en el proceso de creación de un ejército de cortes R&B, sus productores no la harán acreedora ni del sentido del humor, ni de la sonrrisa sincera de Janet Jackson». En suma, sostiene que pese a que las influencias de Britney Spears no son grandes cantantes, son cantantes de verdad; no así ella, quien suena de manera robótica y casi inhumana en sus canciones, dado a lo precesada que es su voz. De manera particular, en las reseñas de su tercer álbum de estudio, Britney, reporteros como Ed Bumgardner señalaron que la cantante tomó señales de Madonna y Janet Jackson para iniciar su definitiva transición de cantante de pop adolescente a símbolo sexual. Paralelamente, editores como Shane Harrison señalaron que desde el lanzamiento de dicho álbum se sentía que Britney Spears había tomado tanto la habilidad de Janet Jackson para incorporar cuestiones personales y sociales en su trabajo, como la capacidad de Madonna para redefinir, de manera constante, los límites de un material socialmente aceptable en la industria musical. Vida personal Relación con Justin Timberlake El término de su relación sentimental con Justin Timberlake causó un gran revuelo en los medios de comunicación en marzo de 2002, no obstante y rodeados de muchos rumores de infidelidad, ninguno de los dos especificó la razón de la separación. Cuando Justin lanzó el sencillo "Cry Me a River" en 2003, se especuló que la letra de la canción tenía relación directa con su separación con Britney y una supuesta infidelidad por parte de ésta. La versión cobró importancia al estrenarse el video musical de la canción, ya que aparecía un triste Justin, acompañado de una mujer rubia, muy similar a Britney, en un ambiente lluvioso y melancólico. Con respecto a la enigmática virginidad de Spears, todo quedó claro cuando Timberlake le concedió una entrevista a Barbara Walters en noviembre de 2002, donde aseguró que él había sido el primer hombre de Britney. En agosto de 2003, Spears hizo sus descargos en la revista W'', aclarando: ''"Solo me he acostado con una persona en toda mi vida. Fue al cabo de dos años de haber comenzado mi relación con Justin. Yo pensé que él era el elegido, pero me equivoqué. Nunca pensé que iría a lo de Bárbara Walters para traicionarme". Meses más tarde, cuando ella promocionaba su álbum In the Zone en el programa especial de MTV, In the zone and out all night, sugirió que el pene de Timberlake tenía un reducido tamaño, no como los medios de comunicación creían. Matrimonios e hijos El 3 de enero de 2004, Britney se casó en Las Vegas con Jason Allen Alexander, un viejo amigo de toda la vida. La boda tuvo lugar en la Little White Wedding Chapel. 55 horas más tarde, la pareja anuló su matrimonio. Muchas fuentes afirman que Britney y Jason habían bebido demasiado aquella noche, por lo que no eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Se casó con el bailarín Kevin Federline el 18 de septiembre de 2004 en Los Angeles, California, del que se divorció el 6 de noviembre de 2006, poco tiempo después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo Jayden James. La legitimidad de la boda fue criticada. Un representante del condado de Los Angeles confirmó que la pareja había registrado su licencia matrimonial dentro de diez días tras la fecha de la ceremonia y que estaban legalmente casados. Britney anunció en su página web en abril de 2005 que estaba embarazada de su esposo, Kevin, naciendo su hijo Sean Preston en septiembre de 2005 Posteriormente, en mayo de 2005 fue emitido por el canal UPN su reality show, en el que sus seguidores pudieron ser testigos de cómo conoció a Kevin Federline y finalmente se casaron. Dicho reality lleva el título Britney and Kevin: Chaotic, utilizando el eslogan Can you handle our truth? (puedes soportar nuestra realidad?). El programa cuenta con 6 episodios, el primero y el último de 1 hora y los demás de media hora cada uno. El 14 de junio de 2005 aparecía en la portada de la revista People junto con su esposo Kevin Federline y su primer hijo Sean Preston. Su segundo hijo, Jayden James, nació el 13 de septiembre de 2006 en Los Ángeles mediante una cesárea pesando alrededor de tres kilos. La cantante, estuvo acompañada por su madre, Lynne Spears; y su hermana, Jamie Lynn. Además, también estuvo a su lado su esposo. Problemas personales El 2007 fue declarado el año de Britney por sus problemas personales (salidas nocturnas insanas, descuidada apariencia personal, consumo de sustancias nocivas, entrada y salida a clínicas de rehabilitación, pérdida de la custodia de sus hijos, tutela propia concedida a su padre). Su presentación en los MTV Video Music Awards del 2007 demostró qué sus problemas personales también se vieron reflejados en su trabajo. El legado Britney Spears, se convirtió en un Icono del pop inmediatamente después de haber lanzado su álbum debut. La revista Rolling Stone escribió: "Spears es una de las artistas más controvertidas y exitosas del Siglo XXI, Britney Spears no solamente es un ídolo del pop... ella creó la inocencia con un poco de sexualidad. La Revista Billboard escribió: "Britney es más que una cantante pop, su legado es comparado al de los más grandes como, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, The Doors y The Beatles, probablemente ella y Madonna son las mujeres más grandes en la historia" Su estilo único de cantar, sus movimientos agresivos en el escenario, su carisma, y demás cualidades es lo que actualmente le permite ser una de las mayores figuras musicales de la historia. Además de sus innumerables récords, la calidad en las canciones que interpreta es lo que sigue generando que nuevas generaciones engrosen las filas de sus fervorosos seguidores. Son muchos los músicos y cantantes que reconocen que Britney fue la chispa que cambio la música pop en 1999 y a toda una generación, y que gracias a ella, otros tomaron el mismo camino. Referencias en la cultura Britney ha sido referida en canciones de Eminem, Busta Rhymes, Missy Elliott, Pink, DMX, Busted y Miley Cyrus. El famoso Museo de cera de Madame Tussauds tiene figuras de Britney en sus museos en diferentes partes del mundo. La más reciente fue la inspirada en el vestuario de la cantante el MTV Video Music Awards 2008 donde ganó tres estatuillas.de Britney Spears en Madamme Tussauds. El artista Daniel Edwards creó una escultura de Britney Spears desnuda dando a luz a su primer hijo Sean Preston. La escultura ha sido nombrada "Monument to Pro-Life: The Birth of Sean Preston" "Monumento a la Pro-Vida: El Nacimiento de Sean Preston".Estatua de Britney en controversia Britney Spears fue parodiada en la película Stewie Griffin: La historia jamás contadaReferencias en Family Guy la cual fue lanzada en el 2005 en DVD. También fue parodiada en la serie de televisión animada Los padrinos mágicos con el nombre de Britney Britney que se parece y actúa como Spears. También fue parodiada en la película de "Meet the Spartans" que se lanzó el 2008. El programa de South Park creó un episodio llamado El Nuevo Look de Britney el cual hizo referencias a los problemas de Britney y su hospitalización en el 2008. En el episodio Spears comete suicidio ya que se pone un rifle en la boca y dispara.Britney Spears en South Park Pero Britney no muere en el disparo (sobrevive pero sin la mitad de su cabeza, y su cerebro perdido) y trata de retornar a la música en los MTV Video Music Awards con muy malas críticas.Britney Spears recive malas críticas MTV Britney ha sido referencias en dos episodios más, uno en el 2003 y el otro en el 2004. Jenn Harris hará el papel de Britney en la off-Broadway obra en el theatro Ace of Clubs en la ciudad de Nueva York.obra de off-Broadway se cancela por momento Pero debido a problemas de último minuto, el show será pospuesto para el invierno del 2008, la fecha original era para el 11 de mayo del 2008. Spears ah sido declarada un icono del pop desde los inicios de su carrera como solista, además en la actualidad fue nombrada una de las 3 mejores cantantes del genero pop obteniendo así el puesto número 2 de esté, y fue madonna por supuesto quien obtuvo el puesto número uno. Productos El 9 de mayo, del 2000 lanza su primer libro llamado Britney Spears Heart to Heart cual fue co-escrito por su madre, Lynne Spears. Se basa principalmente en torno a la fama de Spears, sus antecedentes, y la familia. Asimismo, las características nunca antes vistas, docenas de fotos, actuaciones, apariciones en premios y mucho más. fue nombrado best-seller en el 2000 por el New York Times. Su segundo libro llamado A Mother's Gift cual también fue co-escrito por su madre, Lynne Spears. La historia es acerca de una niña de 14 años de edad, llamada Holly Faye de un pequeño pueblo en Misisipi. Ella acepta una beca como estudiante en el exclusivo Haverty Escuela de Artes Escénicas. El libro se hizo más tarde una película para televisión en la cadena ABC llamada Brave New Girl, sin embargo, la historia fue cambiada drásticamente, el New York Times los nombro best seller. Stages fue lanzado como tercer libro de Britney junto con un DVD sobre su gira, Dream Within a Dream Tour. El libro fue publicado en el 2002. El libro se suministra con un DVD que muestra a la interprete 3 días en México. El tipo de cine documental, muestra a su llegada a México, a una conferencia de prensa donde se niega hablar de su vida personal también de su último concierto, cual fue cancelado debido al mal tiempo, como los primeros dos libros Stages logro ser nombrado best-seller por el New York Times. En el 2004 se puso a la venta su primera fragancia que lleva por nombre Curious, registró ventas de más de cien millones de dólares de acuerdo con el sitio web BrandWeek.com. Un año más tarde, se emprendió la campaña publicitaria del lanzamiento de la que se convertiría en su segunda fragancia, la cuál lleva por nombre Fantasy, el comercial de televisión tiene como banda sonora la canción Breathe on Me de su cuarto álbum de estudio In the Zone. Finalmente después de dos años de exitosas fragancias, en el mes de abril de 2006 su tercera fragancia In Control fue puesta en ventas en las principales tiendas departamentales de los Estados Unidos y Europa. Según declaraciones de la propia Britney, su más reciente esencia se define como la gemela de Curious. El día miércoles 22 de noviembre de 2006, confirmó en su página de fragancias, que pronto saldría a la venta la nueva esencia llamada Midnight Fantasy, este nombre rompió con el rumor de que el nuevo álbum de Britney Spears se llamaría de la misma manera. El envase del perfume es igual al de Fantasy nada más que en color azul, y la foto promocional que se dio a conocer en la página está en una noche de luna lloviendo. En el 2007, Spears sacó al mercado su quinta fragancia, llamada Believe. La publicidad de esta fragancia fue bastante polémica, ya que mostraba a Spears más esbelta y bella que nunca, siendo que pocos días después se mostró a una Britney con un poco de sobrepeso. Por esto, muchos dijeron que la mujer de la publicidad no era Britney. Discografía ;Álbumes de estudio * Baby... One More Time (1999) * Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) * Britney (2001) * In the Zone (2003) * Blackout (2007) * Circus (2008) * Femme Fatale (2011) * Britney Jean (2013)